As background of the invention it must be recorded that, for cost and quality reasons, so-called standalone transmission electronics for automatic transmissions in modern developments are directly integrated into the actual transmission. The unit produced in this way from mechanical components such as a plastic carrier including the actuators, hydraulic components and the necessary electromechanical connection elements upon these, and also sensor components that form the rotational speed, pressure, temperature, route sensors and the like, and from electronic components that usually form the actual electronic control unit on the basis of a ceramic substrate, is referred to in technical jargon as a mechatronic transmission control.
Conventional standalone transmission electronics are now usually located in the engine or passenger compartment. The sensors used here are integrated into a special housing that is positioned on the actual transmission. The electrical connection between the sensor system and transmission electronics is made by means of a cable and a plug-in connector.
The reliability of the electrical connection between the electronic control unit and its sensor components is problematical here. It must be guaranteed that the sensor components, including any possible electronic components present, such as those for signal processing are protected against environmental influences. Such influences take the form, for example, of mechanical stresses such as engine vibrations or thermal influences and environmental media such as dust, water or oil. Mounting location conditions such as those generally found in the transmission must also be taken into account, which often heightens the problem of reliability.
In the described prior art, in which the sensor element is electrically connected to the electronic control unit via a corresponding plug and cable or so-called pressed screens that are soldered to the terminal contact of the specific electronic sensor components or the plug, it is known that all the components mentioned for protection against environmental influences must be sealed into the housing by means of a sealing compound. The tight sealing of a connection cable or a nay possible pressed screen is also not without problems from a technical point of view.
Further disadvantages of the connection technology according to the prior art are that the complete arrangement of the sensor with housing, cable and corresponding plug-in connectors requires a lot of space. The plug-in connectors are also usually supplied with gaskets to protect the electrical contacts against environmental influences such as temperature stress, contamination and aggressive media. In order to protect the mechanically strong connection, snap connections or metal clamps are usually also provided in the area of the plug.
To summarize, determined by the requirements outlined above, mechanically costly and also cost-intensive designs for connecting the sensor system to the actual electronic control unit of mechatronic transmission controls are used in the prior art.